


Sprigs of Ivy, Sunflowers and Yellow and Purple Hyacinths

by Anonymous



Series: Flowers Speak [1]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Incest, M/M, Twincest, Unrequited Love, Ya like sad boys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As soon as he spat them out, White sprig of ivy, sunflowers and hyacinths he should’ve been disgusted. He wished he was disgusted.Truthfully? He knew the whole time.





	Sprigs of Ivy, Sunflowers and Yellow and Purple Hyacinths

It was chilly on the day the first petal fell from his lips. At first, he was shocked. Claus didn’t know what this was from. What could possibly be causing it. 

Being like any other eight year old, he asked his mother why he coughed up such a weird thing. Her eyes went wide, and he wondered why she looked so sad. Like she was gonna cry. 

“But mama, they’re so pretty! Can we press them in a book?”

His eyes were full of light, bright and shining. The poor child had no clue what this meant, why his mother fell upon her knees and sobbed into her hands. 

“Mama why are you crying? They’re pretty, right? Is it what they mean?”

He didn’t get an answer that day. She was sad all day until Flint came home with Lucas from whatever they were doing, bringing Lighter and Fuel as well. 

Claus’ twin took his mind off the petals and he forgot about them, instead focused on running off and playing games with him and Fuel. It was weird, how it made his stomach lurch and twist with butterflies, but he ignored the sensation in favor of play. 

So he forgot about it, about the petals he coughed up until the next day. He woke up at 3, coughing violently, like something was trying to claw its way out of him. He coughed on the sheets, more petals flying from his lips. Lucas sat up straight beside him, rubbing his back like the caring boy he knew and held dear. 

Hinawa looked more panicked than yesterday, on the other hand. She tugged on Flint’s arm and he sat up, expression darkening at what he was witnessing. 

He asked again what this meant. They said nothing. Lucas buried his face in his shoulder in fear of what was happening to him. Claus immediately responded by soothing him. 

He didn’t wanna see him cry. He loved him too much. 

Six months later he coughed up his first while flowers. He was able to recognize one as a sunflower, but unable to recognize the others. They looked similar. Claus wanted to ask his parents but remembered how badly they reacted to his last ones. 

He asked another villager instead. They told him they were hyacinths. Claus thanked them and went home. He stared at those flowers and wondered why this was happening yet again, and, like last time, his questions went unanswered. 

The only other notable thing about that day was when he and Lucas went and ran around together. The butterflies were back, and Claus didn’t know why. He knew what they meant now, mama told him to tell her who he felt them around. However, he thought she meant someone like Fuel. Not his own brother. He figured it was normal to feel this way around family. 

He’d tell her when he felt it around fuel and only fuel. 

Six more months later, he was 9 and finally learned what was happening to him. Hanahaki, they said. He’s dying from unrequited love. He loves someone so much and they don’t love him back. 

He told them it was impossible. He didn’t love anyone but mama, papa and Lucas. Hinawa urges him to try and think about others who could possibly be the root of this problem, but he didn’t have any idea. She told him to try and remember. 

Claus didn’t know why it was so urgent. Sure, it hurt a bit, but not too bad. It shouldn’t be awful, should it?

More months pass, and Claus realizes more things about his twin. He notices that he makes this little quirk with his lips whenever he’s happy about something but doesn’t wanna show it. He noticed that, whenever he had a surprise or something, a light was in his eyes. He noticed he but his lip whenever he was guilty, and that he fidgeted his hands when he was scared or nervous. 

He also knew that he wanted to hug him a lot more often lately, and something else he can’t quite describe. He’ll figure it out eventually. 

Bridging on a year and nine months from the beginning of this ordeal, the flowers finally became drenched in blood as he coughed them out with something new in the mix. A sprig of ivy that used to be white. 

Lucas noticed them before he could clean up and told mom and dad. They ran in and gave him this look. 

Then, they told him what hanahaki truly entails. If the unrequited love isn’t eventually returned, he’ll die. The love is a romantic love, apparently. They didn’t tell him earlier because they thought he was gonna grow out of it. He never did. They told him he can be healed with an expensive surgery, but he would forget the person. 

He refused. Said it wouldn’t be worth it. Hinawa tried to change his mind and flint stopped her. He’s rash, rash and stubborn he said. Won’t change his mind. Never would. Claus knee they were right. They can’t change his mind. 

The years in Lucas’ eyes almost made him reconsider, though. It was in that moment he realized what he couldn’t place before. 

He really, REALLY wanted to kiss his twin brother. 

So, at 1 year and 9 months, he finally figured out who he was literally lovesick for. 

After a little over two years passed, Hinawa died. Killed by a drago protecting him, because he fell over and started coughing up those stupid petals, the ones he selfishly kept so he could continue his unhealthy love. So he could keep looking at Lucas and remembering. 

He’s disgusting. This is his fault, he which is why he’s gonna fix it. Claus held the knife in his hand, about to leave and set everything up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His heart jumped into his throat and bloodied flowers wanted to escape. His knees almost buckled. 

“...Lucas.”

“Don’t go, please...”

“...It’s my fault. I gotta do this Lucas. I gotta.”

...

“Then let me come with you!”

Even if it is partially his fault....

“No. I can’t let you, Lucas I....”

“...I know.”

He froze up. Claus looked back at him. 

“What..?”

“I’ve known.”

A silence. Claus looked down, refusing to look up. 

“...I’m not disgusted. Surprised, that’s all...”

He then realized Lucas was stalling. Stalling for time, and not shutting UP.

So, he made him. Claus pressed his lips to the younger twin’s, eyes closed. He felt him kiss back, but with no intent but desperation. Desperate to keep him there. He didn’t love him, at least not in the same way. 

The petals bit at his throat. He was gonna throw up. 

The redhead pulled back, looking his twin in the eyes, those sad eyes about to cry and-

“I love you.”

“...I know.”

With that, Claus left. He was able to make it a few steps before tearing his lungs apart from the flowers ripping out of him. 

This time, however, they were azaleas. What a perfect way to end this, he thought. Perfect irony. 

And he went. Went and fought the drago. It was... anticlimactic. The beast refused to attack. It only stared at him. Watched him as he hacked up whitered, blackened sunflowers. Watched as the last petals tore from his throat and he died a stupid death. Not a heroic one, a disgusting one out of incestual love. 

How disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> Sprigs of white ivy-Anxious to please; Affection
> 
> Purple hyacinths-I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow
> 
> Yellow hyacinths-Jealousy
> 
> Sunflowers-Happiness
> 
> Azaleas-Take care of yourself for me


End file.
